sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Toronto FC
| dissolved = | stadium = BMO Field Toronto, Ontario | capacity = 30,991 | owner = Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. | chrtitle = President | chairman = Bill Manning | mgrtitle = General manager | manager = Ali Curtis | coach = Greg Vanney | league = Major League Soccer | season = 2018 | position = Eastern Conference: 9th Overall: 19th Playoffs: Did not qualify | website = http://www.torontofc.ca/ | current = 2019 Toronto FC season | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 = | leftarm1 = DD0000 | body1 = DD0000 | rightarm1 = DD0000 | shorts1 = DD0000 | socks1 = DD0000 | pattern_la2 = _borderonwhite | pattern_b2 = _toronto18A | pattern_ra2 = _borderonwhite | pattern_sh2 = _red_stripes_adidas | pattern_so2 = _color_3_stripes_red | leftarm2 = 333333 | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = 333333 | shorts2 = FFFFFF | socks2 = FFFFFF }} Toronto Football Club is a professional soccer club based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The club competes in Major League Soccer (MLS) as a member of the Eastern Conference. The team plays its home matches at BMO Field, located at Exhibition Place on Toronto's shoreline. Toronto FC joined MLS in 2007 as an expansion team and was the first Canadian-based franchise in the league. The first team is coached by Greg Vanney and operated by Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment, which also operates the USL League One affiliate team Toronto FC II and most other professional sports franchises in the city. In 2017, Toronto FC won the domestic treble with the MLS Cup, Supporters' Shield and Canadian Championship. They are seven-time winners of the Canadian Championship and were runners-up of the 2018 CONCACAF Champions League. History Expansion MLS awarded Toronto a team in 2005. Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment (MLSE) paid US$10 Millions for the franchise. The name of the team was announced on May 11, 2006. The announcement followed an online consultation in which the public was invited to vote on the name during a limited period. The voting options were "Toronto Northmen", "Inter Toronto FC", "Toronto Reds", and "Toronto FC". MLSE's strategy in choosing "Toronto FC" following this process was based on two reasons. Firstly, over 40 percent of the online vote supported the simple Toronto FC name during the consultation; secondly, MLSE hoped that the fairly generic name would help the new club earn a more organic nickname from the Toronto fans rather than having one imposed upon the team. The team has been called "TFC" and "the Reds" by the media and the team. The "FC" in the club's name became the conventional initialism for football teams. Early years (2007–2010) Despite a long scoreless streak to start the club's history, Toronto FC quickly began to establish itself as a club with significant fan support. The club's first win came on May 12, 2007 at BMO Field as Danny Dichio scored the team's first goal in the 24th minute of a 3–1 home win over the Chicago Fire. Though TFC slipped to the bottom of the MLS standings with a record of , the team built a foundation as the first Canadian team in MLS. In the club's second season in 2008, Toronto hosted the 2008 MLS All-Star Game. The club finished last in the Eastern Conference with a record of 9–13–8, but the enthusiastic fan base continued to fill BMO Field to capacity. To determine the Canadian Soccer Association's representative in the CONCACAF Champions League, Toronto FC played in the inaugural Canadian Championship in 2008 competing for the Voyageurs Cup. TFC were the favourites to win the championship in its first year, but the Montreal Impact prevailed. The last-place New York Red Bulls defeated Toronto FC 5–0 in the final 2009 regular season game, leaving TFC one point out of the playoffs. Despite bringing in some high-profile talent, the Reds could not seem to field a consistent side. Dwayne De Rosario became an immediate scoring influence and Amado Guevara was a strong playmaker and established MLS veteran, but the Honduran's future at the Canadian team seemed murky with looming 2010 FIFA World Cup duties. Rookie goalkeeper Stefan Frei quickly replaced Greg Sutton as a regular starter and immediately became a fan favourite. TFC only scored two goals in the final 15 minutes of games all season (last in MLS). During the same 15-minute period, they gave up 16 goals (most in MLS), thus creating a −14 goal differential during the final 15 minutes. is Toronto FC's fourth all-time top scorer, with 33 goals in all competitions.]] In the 2009 Canadian Championship, Toronto FC required a four-goal victory over the Montreal Impact in the final game of the competition to nullify the Vancouver Whitecaps' +4 goal differential. Anything less would result in Vancouver winning the championship. Toronto FC went down 1–0 early, but overwhelmed an under-strength Impact side 6–1 on the back of a hat-trick by De Rosario. Guevara added two, scoring in the 69th and 92nd minute. Chad Barrett scored the decisive goal in the 82nd minute, which gave TFC the lead over Vancouver. The unlikely victory was dubbed by fans and media as the "Miracle in Montreal". Toronto FC subsequently participated in the 2009–10 CONCACAF Champions League, but lost 1–0 on aggregate to the Puerto Rico Islanders in the preliminary round of the tournament. After failing to qualify on the final day of the 2009 campaign, Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment said anything short of a playoff spot in 2010 would be unacceptable. With that directive, former director of soccer Mo Johnston hired Preki and made wholesale changes to the roster to reflect the U.S. Hall of Famer's plan to play a tough, defensive style. Despite scoring troubles, TFC played well at the start, going undefeated in seven games at one time. The team struggled following the World Cup break. Sensing problems in the locker room and to try to salvage the season, MLSE dismissed both Johnston and Preki on September 14, naming Earl Cochrane interim director of soccer and Nick Dasovic interim coach. The players responded to Dasovic's more open flexible style, but it was not enough as the club was eliminated from playoff contention with three games left in the season. Off-field issues with season-seat holders over the 2011 season ticket package added to the fans' frustrations, forcing MLSE to hold a series of town hall meetings. Toronto FC played Honduran side C.D. Motagua in the preliminary round of the 2010–11 CONCACAF Champions League. TFC won 1–0 in the first leg on a goal by Chad Barrett, and tied 2–2 in the second leg on goals by De Rosario and Barrett, qualifying for the group stage. Toronto FC won their first group stage match 2–1 against Mexican side Cruz Azul on August 17, 2010. However, the team failed to qualify for the championship round after finishing in third place behind group winners Real Salt Lake and second place Cruz Azul. Highs and lows of Ajax culture (2011–2012) On November 3, 2010, MLSE announced the hiring of former German international and coach Jürgen Klinsmann, and his California-based company, SoccerSolutions, to fix the team's game. Over the next six months, Klinsmann assessed the team, identifying a playing style, and recommended a candidate for the director of soccer position. On January 6, 2011, the new management team for Toronto FC was announced. Aron Winter was hired as head coach with his compatriot Bob de Klerk named first assistant coach. Paul Mariner was named as director of soccer. Winter was selected to bring the Ajax culture, possession and 4–3–3 system to Toronto FC. Management made wholesale changes to the roster before and during the 2011 season, trading numerous players and eventually their captain and Toronto native De Rosario. Toronto FC used its remaining two designated player slots on two notable European players, signing Torsten Frings and Danny Koevermans to 2.5-year contracts. The team went on to set a record for most players used in a MLS season with 39. Despite a strong finish to the season with only two losses in their last 12 games, TFC missed the MLS playoffs for a fifth straight year. Nonetheless, they earned a win in their final group stage match of 2011–12 CONCACAF Champions League visiting the FC Dallas, securing a berth in the knockout stage versus LA Galaxy. After a 2–2 draw in Toronto before 47,658 fans at the Rogers Centre, Toronto FC defeated the Galaxy 2–1 in Los Angeles to reach the CONCACAF Champions League semifinals, the first Canadian team to do so. They were defeated by Mexican side Santos Laguna in the semifinals 7–3 on aggregate. On June 7, 2012, Aron Winter resigned from the team upon refusing to be reassigned from his head coaching role after the team started the season with a nine-game losing streak, setting an MLS record for worst start to a season. Under Winter in 2012, the team's league record was 1–9–0 and in all other competitions was 3–1–4, including a fourth-straight Canadian Championship. He was replaced by Paul Mariner, but TFC continued to struggle finishing with a 4–12–8 record in league play under him. Toronto FC also failed to advance in the CONCACAF Champions League, finishing second in its group with a 2–2–0 record. Overall, they finished the MLS season on a 14-game winless streak and ended up in last place, with five wins and 23 points. Building a foundation (2013–2014) It was announced Kevin Payne would be leaving D.C. United for the general manager position at Toronto FC on November 27, 2012. First-time coach Ryan Nelsen replaced Mariner as of January 7, 2013. On April 25, 2013, Payne signed the first young designated player in MLS, Matías Laba. On July 9, Payne controversially traded Luis Silva to D.C. United for an undisclosed amount of allocation money. The team fired Payne on September 4. Following the removal of Payne, recently appointed MLSE president Tim Leiweke reasoned that there were philosophical differences between them as to how Toronto FC should move forward. Leiweke, who brought David Beckham to the LA Galaxy in early 2007, quickly revealed that he intended to make TFC more competitive with similarly ambitious, blockbuster signings. On September 20, Toronto FC announced that the vacant general manager position had been filled by Tim Bezbatchenko. Under Bezbatchenko, Toronto FC made several high-profile moves during the 2013–14 off season. Among the transfers were MLS veterans Justin Morrow and Jackson; Brasileiro star Gilberto, United States international Michael Bradley of A.S. Roma, and the return of Toronto FC leading goal scorer De Rosario. On January 10, 2014, Tottenham Hotspur announced they had agreed a deal with the team over the transfer of England international Jermain Defoe for a reported fee of £6 million, and an Advertising Rights Agreement with Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. Defoe would earn a reported £90,000 a week, making him the highest earner in MLS. These moves required the trade of Matias Laba to Vancouver to comply with MLS's maximum of three designated players per team. On February 7, 2014, Brazil national team keeper Júlio César joined on loan from Queens Park Rangers. The team started the year with promise, but much like 2010, they floundered after the World Cup break. On August 31, Nelsen was fired by Bezbatchenko a day after a 0–3 defeat to the New England Revolution at BMO field, where Nelsen criticized Bezbatchenko in his post-match press conference for putting the players under needless pressure in the media. The head coaching position was filled by former American international and Chivas USA assistant, Greg Vanney. Although the team won the most games in its history, it failed to reach the playoffs for the eighth consecutive year. After completing only 11 months of his four-year contract with TFC, Defoe joined Premier League club Sunderland on January 16, 2015. On the same day, Toronto received Jozy Altidore from Sunderland to complete the other half of the player swap. Three days later, the team signed Italian international Sebastian Giovinco from Juventus on an annual salary of $7 million. Contenders in the league and treble (2015–2017) broke the MLS record for most combined goals and assists in a season in his debut season in 2015. He is also Toronto FC's all-time top scorer with 83 goals in all competitions.]] On September 26, 2015, Giovinco scored and assisted in a 3–2 win over Chicago, putting him on 35 points for the season, breaking Chris Wondolowski's league record. Giovinco's totals of 22 goals and 16 assists, for 38 total points, made him the first TFC player to win the MLS Golden Boot, MLS MVP and MLS Newcomer of the Year Award. He was named to the MLS All-Star Game and the MLS Best XI and became the first player in MLS history to lead the league in both goals and assists in a single season. Toronto FC clinched a playoff berth on October 14, for the first time in franchise history. The team were eliminated in the knockout round of the 2015 MLS Cup Playoffs by a 3–0 loss at Canadian Classique rivals Montreal Impact. On June 29, 2016, Toronto FC won its fifth Canadian Championship against Vancouver 2–2 on aggregate, winning on away goals. Giovinco scored a hat-trick against D.C. United, on July 23, 2016, in a 4–1 home win, surpassing De Rosario's previous all-time record as Toronto FC's top scorer by two goals to 35 goals. In October 2016, Toronto FC clinched a playoff spot for the second straight season. The team proceeded to defeat the Philadelphia Union at BMO Field in the Eastern Conference Knockout Round to record their first-ever playoff win and to secure entry into the first Eastern Conference Semifinal in franchise history. Toronto FC defeated New York City FC 7–0 on aggregate to reach an all-Canadian Eastern Conference Finals derby against Montreal Impact. Montreal won the first leg of the Conference Championship, 3–2 at the Olympic Stadium in Montreal on November 22. Toronto beat Montreal 5–2 in extra time in the return leg at BMO Field in Toronto on November 30, winning on an aggregated score of 7–5, making Toronto FC the first Canadian team to compete in an MLS Cup Final. On December 10, Toronto lost the final at home to the Seattle Sounders 5–4 in penalty shoot-out following a goalless draw after extra-time. On June 27, 2017, Toronto FC won their sixth Canadian Championship 3–2 on aggregate over Montreal, earning them a spot in the 2018 CONCACAF Champions League. On September 30, Toronto FC won their first Supporters' Shield with a 4–2 home win over New York Red Bulls to clinch top of the league with the most points that season. By doing so, they also became the first Canadian team to win the Supporters' Shield. On October 22, the final day of the season, they played to a 2–2 away result against Atlanta United FC, where Toronto FC set a new MLS regular season points record with 69, eclipsing the 1998 LA Galaxy by one point. On November 29, 2017, Toronto FC won the Eastern Conference Finals for the second time in a row, with a 1–0 aggregate win over Columbus Crew, also entering the MLS Cup Final for the second time in a row. On December 9, 2017, at home, Toronto FC defeated Seattle 2–0 in the MLS Cup, which was a rematch of the previous year's MLS Cup. Toronto FC became the first MLS team to complete a domestic treble with their win, as well as the first Canadian team to win the MLS Cup. Post–MLS Cup win (2018–present) Toronto FC started the 2018 season with a 2–0 away win over the Colorado Rapids in the 2018 CONCACAF Champions League round of 16 on February 20. After a goalless draw in the return leg against Colorado on February 27, TFC were matched up with Mexican side Tigres UANL for the quarterfinals, where they won the first leg 2–1 at home. In the return leg on March 13 in Mexico, TFC lost the match 3–2, however progressed to the semifinals for the second time in its history since the 2011–12 Champions League, on away goals, following a 4–4 draw on aggregate. On April 10, TFC drew 1–1 to Club América at the Estadio Azteca in the second leg of the semifinal after a 3–1 home win on April 3 in the first leg, to advance 4–2 on aggregate to the finals for the first time in their history. After a 2–1 home loss to Guadalajara on April 17 in the first leg of the CONCACAF Champions League final, TFC would win the return away leg 2–1 on April 25, leading to a draw on aggregate, but lost 4–2 in the penalty shootout. 2018 Concacaf Champions League Recap|publisher=mlssoccer.com|accessdate=April 25, 2018}} Later in the season, on September 19, Toronto FC played against Tigres UANL in the inaugural Campeones Cup, losing the match 3–1 at home. They failed to qualify for the playoffs after a 2–1 home loss against Vancouver on October 6, 2018, with three games left to play in the season. During the 2018–19 off-season, on January 4, 2019, Toronto FC announced the appointment of Ali Curtis as general manager after the departure of Bezbatchenko. After failing to reach a contract agreement with the club, on January 30, 2019, Toronto FC sold Giovinco to Saudi Arabian club Al-Hilal for an undisclosed fee. On March 4, 2019, Spaniard Alejandro Pozuelo signed with Toronto FC as a designated player to help fill the void left by the recently departed Sebastian Giovinco and compatriot Víctor Vázquez in the creative midfield role. Pozuelo inherited the number ten shirt, which had previously been worn by the Italian. On June 26, 2019, Tsubasa Endoh scoring the fastest goal in TFC history, only 29 seconds into the game against Atlanta United FC. Stadium * BMO Field; Toronto, Ontario (2007–present) Before the 2007 Major League Soccer season, construction was completed on a new stadium at Exhibition Place in Toronto at a cost of $62.5 million. On September 20, 2006, MLS's official website announced that BMO Financial Group had purchased the naming rights for the new stadium. It is the largest soccer-specific stadium in Canada. It is owned by the City of Toronto, while MLSE, the team's owner, operates it. Following criticism of BMO Field's use of FieldTurf and its rapid deterioration, MLSE agreed to a deal with the city to replace it with a natural grass surface in time for the 2010 MLS Season. Along with the grass, a heating and drainage system was also installed at a cost of $3.5 million to MLSE. In March 2012, TFC played its first-ever match in the Rogers Centre, the 49,982-capacity home of Major League Baseball's Toronto Blue Jays and former home of the Argonauts, hosting the LA Galaxy in the home leg of the 2011–12 CONCACAF Champions League Championship Round. The retractable roof stadium was also the venue for a friendly against Liverpool of the English Premier League in July of that year. Expansion Expansion to the north end that cost $2 million, added 1,249 seats and was completed for the start of the 2010 MLS Season. A $120 million renovation to the stadium was officially announced September 23, 2014. It includes a second tier of seating that would add 8,400 seats, raising the capacity of the stadium to 30,991. New suites, washrooms, concourse and a roof would also be added. Construction began in September 2014 and would be divided into two phases; the completion of the project was set for May 2016. The expansion would accommodate a Canadian football field with artificial turf end-zones when the Toronto Argonauts move to BMO Field in 2016, along with hosting the Grey Cup that year. Club culture Supporters celebrate at a Toronto FC match]] Toronto FC's initial seasons saw TFC fans set the standard for MLS fan support, selling out its first three seasons. Referred to as the model franchise off the field by MLS commissioner Don Garber, the team was credited for starting "MLS 2.0" for their embrace of supporters' culture. Lack of on-field success caused frustration among the fanbase, spurring fan protests against ownership. In response, MLSE acknowledged the lack of quality on the on-field product, lowering ticket prices in 2013 to 2007 levels. Following a resurgence of interest in the team due to the major signings of Jermain Defoe and Michael Bradley, the team capped season tickets at 17,000 for the 2014 season. Toronto FC's recognized supporters' groups are the Red Patch Boys, U-Sector, Kings in the North, Tribal Rhythm Nation and Original 109. On August 23, 2018, Toronto FC permanently terminated Inebriatti's supporter status for a fire they started at TD Place Stadium in Ottawa during their match-up with Toronto FC in the Canadian Championship earlier that year on July 18. Mascot Bitchy the Hawk is a female Harris's hawk employed by BMO Field falconry staff to sit perched atop the field to ward off seagulls. Originally brought to work in 2007 to prevent seagulls from attacking patrons, the hawk has become a fixture of BMO Field. She has also been employed at Molson Canadian Amphitheatre (renamed Budweiser Stage in 2018) in Ontario Place to the south to prevent seagulls from attacking concert-goers since the 1990s. While no official word has come from the club about her status, she has been called the official mascot of the team. Rivalries Toronto FC's biggest rival, Montreal Impact, joined MLS in 2012. In the years leading up to this, they emerged as fierce rivals during the Canadian Championship. The proximity of the two cities and the fact that Toronto and Montreal are long-standing rivals in the National Hockey League (NHL) contributes to these meetings being combative. Since both teams have joined MLS, the rivalry has intensified and the matches have become a Canadian soccer classic, nicknamed the 401 Derby after Ontario Highway 401, which links the two cities. The rivalry is also known as the Canadian Classique. On March 16, 2013, Toronto FC fans set an MLS record for travelling support with 3,200 away fans in Montreal to watch TFC lose 2–1, eclipsing their own record of 2,400 at Columbus Crew in 2008. The 2016 MLS Cup Eastern Conference Finals were part of the 401 Derby as well, with Toronto FC winning the series 7–5 on aggregate. Columbus Crew and Toronto FC have competed for the Trillium Cup since 2008. Although a manufactured rivalry, albeit linked by the fact that the official flower of both Ontario and Ohio is the white trillium (Trillium grandiflorum), the meetings have since sparked bitterness. On March 28, 2009, approximately 1,700 Toronto FC supporters travelled to Columbus Crew Stadium and witnessed a 1–1 draw, during which they lit a number of flares and allegedly committed vandalism. Following the game, some altercations broke out between the two supporter groups. Overwhelmed security called police who ended the melees and made arrests, at which time a TFC fan was tasered while being subdued. The first rematch back in Columbus Crew Stadium following the incident was boycotted by Toronto FC supporters in wake of restrictions imposed on them by Crew officials. The 2017 MLS Cup Eastern Conference Finals were part of the Trillium Cup as well, with Toronto FC winning the series 1–0 on aggregate. Toronto FC also have a rivalry with the other Canadian team: Vancouver Whitecaps FC. Colours and sponsorship The official team colours include red as the primary colour, with black, grey and white as secondary colours. The primary uniform (jersey, shorts and socks) is red with alternating lighter and darker horizontal bands, black sleeves with red trim, and a vertical black band below each sleeve extending the full length of the jersey. The secondary uniform includes white jerseys with a large red horizontal band below a smaller blue band across the chest with blue and red trim, white socks with blue trim, and with either red or blue shorts (the choice of which is subject to the opponent uniform). In its first three seasons, Toronto FC's secondary uniform colours were light and dark grey. In the following four seasons, the team wore white secondary uniforms, whereas in 2014, the secondary uniforms were changed to onyx. As with all MLS teams, the uniforms are produced by Adidas. In 2013 and 2014, a shadow-print maple leaf was featured on Toronto FC's primary jerseys. Since the team's formation in 2007, it has been sponsored by the Bank of Montreal (BMO). The sponsorship was worth $1–1.5 million per season, but in 2010, a new five-year deal worth $4 million per season was signed. In February 2016, it was announced that BMO had extended its sponsorship agreement by another ten years. Ownership Toronto FC are operated by Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment, which also operates the National Hockey League's Toronto Maple Leafs, the American Hockey League's Toronto Marlies, the National Basketball Association's Toronto Raptors (and the NBA G League's Raptors 905 by extension) and the USL League One's Toronto FC II. MLSE also own and operate sports ventures like Leafs Nation Network, NBA TV Canada and GolTV Canada. The company is also involved in real estate and property management, owning such sports venues such as the Scotiabank Arena and being a partner in the development of Maple Leaf Square. The partners of Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment are Larry Tanenbaum and rival media outlets Rogers Communications and Bell Media; Rogers and Bell own each of the primary sports television outlets in Canada (Sportsnet and TSN respectively), while Tanenbaum and Bell share ownership of the Toronto Argonauts, who share BMO Field with Toronto FC beginning in 2016. In January 2018, MLSE acquired the Argonauts. Players and staff Current roster |bg=AC162C |color=FFFFFF}} Out on loan Current staff }} Head coaches * 1. Includes league, playoff, Canadian Championship and CONCACAF Champions League games. General managers Youth development Toronto FC II Toronto FC II was established in November 2014 and is the farm team of Toronto FC. Toronto FC II competes in the USL League One, the third division of the American and Canadian soccer league system. The team serves as a reserve team for TFC and a bridge between the Academy and first team. The team began play in March 2015. Their home stadium was the then-newly constructed 3,500-seat stadium at the Ontario Soccer Centre in Vaughan, just north-northwest of Toronto. Jason Bent is the team's first head coach. Toronto FC had previously had a one-year partnership with the Wilmington Hammerheads of the USL in 2014. For the 2018 season, TFC II moved its home games to BMO Field and Lamport Stadium. On July 2, 2018, the team announced they would move down from the United Soccer League to USL League One for the league's first season in 2019. With their drop to division 3, the team moved their home games to BMO Training Ground. TFC Academy Training Ground) and academy in Downsview Park in 2013.]] TFC Academy is the youth academy and development system of Toronto FC that was established in 2008. The academy consists of multiple teams spanning different age groups, from U12 to U20. Starting September 2018, the senior academy squad (known as Toronto FC III) plays in the U.S. Soccer Development Academy. In June 2012, TFC academy moved to their new practice facility originally named Kia Training Ground, but subsequently renamed BMO Training Ground as the former's naming rights expired at the end of 2017, located in Downsview Park in North York. Built at a cost of $21 million to MLSE, the facility has seven pitches: three full-sized grass pitches and four artificial turfs with two capable of being bubbled for year-round use. The facility also contains first team facilities, gym, kitchen, and offices. TFC Juniors The Toronto FC Juniors, also known as the TFC Juniors, is part of the youth academy and development system of Toronto FC. The program holds camps regionally and has held camps in Toronto, Pickering, Vaughan, Stoney Creek in Hamilton, Oakville, and Markham. The Toronto FC Juniors program is one of Toronto FC Academy's main sources for prospects alongside their network of scouts. Broadcasting As of 2017, Toronto FC games are exclusively broadcast by TSN, with certain games (typically against other Canadian MLS franchises) also shown on CTV. Prior to 2017, Toronto FC games were broadcast exclusively by TSN and Sportsnet. Games that were not covered under national broadcast contracts with MLS or other competition organizers were divided evenly between the two broadcasters, pursuant to agreements between their parent companies (Bell Canada and Rogers Communications, respectively) in connection to their joint 2011 purchase of MLSE. Radio broadcasts are divided between TSN 1050 and Sportsnet 590. Honours Record Year-by-year CONCACAF Champions League Toronto has qualified for the CONCACAF Champions League six times and reached the finals once in 2018. : Scores and results list Toronto's goal tally first. Individual awards MLS Golden Boot : MLS MVP : MLS Newcomer of the Year MLS Coach of the Year MLS Cup MVP CONCACAF Champions League Golden Ball CONCACAF Champions League Golden Boot Attendance ; Average attendance Attendance for Toronto FC dipped during 2012 and 2013 due to continued poor results by the team. Attendance bounced back in 2014 and in following years due in large part to the major signings of designated players such as Michael Bradley, Jermain Defoe and Sebastian Giovinco. The largest attendance for a Toronto FC game at the team's home stadium, BMO Field, was on December 10, 2016, when they hosted the Seattle Sounders in the 2016 MLS Cup Final in front of 36,045 fans; the stadium was expanded beyond its capacity to accommodate that year's Grey Cup. The highest overall attendance for a home game was on March 7, 2012, when they hosted the Los Angeles Galaxy in the 2011–12 CONCACAF Champions League quarterfinals at the Rogers Centre in front of 47,658. See also * Canadian Championship * Canada men's national soccer team * Canadian Soccer Association * Toronto Lynx * Toronto Blizzard (1971–84) * Toronto Blizzard (1986–93) References External links * |list1 = }} Category:Sports teams Category:Soccer teams Category:Canadian soccer teams Category:Toronto FC Category:2006 establishments in Ontario Category:Association football clubs established in 2006 Category:Major League Soccer teams based in Canada Category:Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Category:Soccer clubs in Toronto Category:Expatriated football clubs